007pawl and 01 Martha
This is where the story where the big crossover is has another show added. All characters/objects/robots belong to their respected owner(s). K-9-5 belongs to me, inspiration for him comes from Doctor WHO. Milo is also my OC, my real world person maybe? I added EUReKA to the list, but it will be in small quantities. When we last saw the PAW Patrol and other, K-9-5 was destroyed, then the Master ran away while EVE saved Chase and Skye. Now, at the Lookout, Milo was fixing K-9-5. He was going to be almost the same. The only difference is a scratch in the paint. Currently no news of the Master. Scene changes, Chase's badge. Outside, everyone else was trying out the new modifications that Milo did to their vehicles and pup-packs Chase (in spy uniform): (barks) Cloak. (Turns invisible) (barks again) Visible. (Turns visible) (Barks in different tone) Teleport below Skye. (Teleports below Skye) Skye: Woohoo. (Flying at 3,000 m/s with a helmet on, of course) Chase: I'll try my new modified spy drone. (Walks over to spy vehicle) (Barks) Drone. Computer: Specify. (Shows on screen the drone names and special features) Chase: Launch Drone 007pawl. Just so you know, 007pawl is his cloaking drone. All the drones have a number and a random name. 007pawl was the result of wanting to create more of a secret agent feeling to this drone while giving it a number, and the pawl part was the result of misspelling Paul, but Pawl sounds more PAW Patrol like. Computer: Launching 007pawl. 007pawl launches up while Chase watches it go into the sky and gets a blurred view of Skye. Chase: (looks up at an obtuse angle, looking into the direction of the surrounding scenery. If you wanted to see Skye flying around, you have to look at the top floor of the Lookout) What is that? (Sends 007pawl over there) Mysterious Drone: (Warbles) Chase (through 007pawl's speaker): What are you? Mysterious Drone: (Eye turns red, and red spots appear over the wings, indicating that the drone is armed) (Warbles) Chase activates 007pawl's cloaking device. 007pawl turns invisible. Milo: Hey Chase, I fixed K-9-5. What are you up to? Chase: Investigating a mysterious drone over there. (Shows Milo the mysterious drone on screen) Milo: Turn cloaking off. Chase turns cloaking off. Milo (through 007pawl): Hey Martha. What are you doing here? Martha: (Warbles) Milo: Oh. Anyway, come on over here to me and I'll tell you about the solution, the drone you see in front of you, and introduce you to the PAW Patrol. The red spots on Martha's wings deactivate and the eye turns blue. Martha flys down to Milo. Milo: Martha, this is Chase. He is the PAW Patrol's p...(gets interrupted by a very small explosion, a snap, and a scream) Skye: AAHHHHHH!!!!! (Her pup-pack overloaded due to the prolonged use of the incredible speed, and the left wing of her pup-pack broke off due to having that wing in the trees) Milo: Martha, go bring Chase to Skye, the flying Cockapoo, and have him use his net to save her. Martha warbles in agreement. Martha picks up Chase with her harness, which was a bit awkward, since it was made for adult humans. She flew Chase over to Skye. Chase: (barks) Net! (The net catches Skye) Martha brings Chase and Skye to the ground. Chase: (barks) Net. (The net retracts) (tries to get out of Martha's harness but falls out of it and gets back up) Skye: I didn't know there was a flying pup on this team before I joined. What is your name? Martha warbles. Skye: Huh? Milo: (goes over to Skye, Martha, and Chase) Martha here, (points to Martha) is from a little town called Eureka. She is not a pup, she is a drone. Drone number 01 actually. Skye: Oh. Thank Martha. Thanks Chase. Chase: Your welcome. Milo: Martha was sent here with a urgent message for me. Chase (excited): What did it say? Milo: It said that they need the formula for changing a black hole into a star. No biggy. Chase and Skye (together, worried): WHAT? Jinx. Milo: Yeah, I was hoping it was something exciting, like a Vashta Nerada animated skeleton in a spacesuit was attacking people, or a Silence army, or a Weeping Angle. But instead they want me to give them the equation for changing a black hole into a star. (Walks with Martha to the Lookout. Scene Changes, EUReKA title. Martha leaves after receiving the formula and meeting the rest of the PAW Patrol. There hasn't been enough pup and robot romance for a long time, has there? Here is a hint for the next one: The scene before the captain says "This is called farming." What is with the title of the next one? Previous: EVE to the rescue Next: The Silent Mess Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Doctor WHO Crossovers Category:Stories by WALL-E-Lover